Hawaii Five-0 (season 1)
The first season of the CBS crime drama series Hawaii Five-0 premiered on September 20, 2010, and concluded on May 16, 2011. It consisted of 24 episodes. The series was developed by Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Peter M. Lenkov based upon the original series created by Leonard Freeman, which premiered exactly 42 years earlier. The series centers on the "Five-0", a specialized task force established by the Hawaiian Governor that investigates a wide series crimes on the islands, including murder, terrorism and human trafficking. Hawaii Five-0 received generally positive reviews from critics and became one of CBS' top rated programs. It was renewed for a second season, which premiered on September 19, 2011. Cast and characters Main cast *Alex O'Loughlin as Lieutenant Commander Steven "Steve" McGarrett, United States Navy Reserve *Scott Caan as Detective Sergeant Daniel "Danny" "Danno" Williams, Honolulu Police Department *Daniel Dae Kim as Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Honolulu Police Department *Grace Park as Officer Kono Kalakaua, Honolulu Police Department *Taryn Manning as Mary Ann McGarrett Recurring *Michelle Borth as Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, United States Navy *Dennis Chun as HPD Sergeant Duke Lukela *Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat *Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams *James Marsters as Victor Hesse *Masi Oka as Dr. Max Bergman, Chief Medical Examiner *Larisa Oleynik as Jenna Kaye *Jean Smart as Governor Pat Jameson *Teila Tuli as Kamekona Tupuola *Claire van der Boom as Rachel Edwards *Will Yun Lee as Sang Min Sooh Notable guest stars *Norman Reedus as Anton Hesse *Andrea Bowen as Amy *Sean "Diddy" Combs as Reggie Cole *Dane Cook as Matthew Williams *Selita Ebanks as Lisa *Patrick Gallagher as Carlos Bagoyo *Balthazar Getty as Walton Dawkins *Kelly Hu as Laura Hills *Nasir "Nas" Jones as Gordon Smith *Nick Lachey as Tyler *Joanna Levesque as Courtney Russell *Robert Loggia as Ed McKay *Vanessa Minnillo as Susan *Masaharu Morimoto as himself *William Sadler as John McGarrett *Jason Scott Lee as Detective Kaleo *Kevin Sorbo as Carlton Bass *Rick Springfield as Renny Sinclair *Peter Stormare as Drago Zankovic *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Hiro Noshimuri *Justin David Ross as Swat Guy Episodes The number in the "No. in series" column refers to the episode's number within the overall series, whereas the number in the "No. in season" column refers to the episode's number within this particular season. The titles of the episode are in the Hawaiian language, though its English translations are directly underneath in non-bold text. "U.S. viewers (millions)" refers to the number of viewers in the USA in millions who watched the episode as it was aired. Production The first season was executive produced by the three co-creators Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Peter M. Lenkov with the latter serving as head writer and day-to-day showrunner. Len Wiseman also executive produced the pilot episode, which he directed. Brad Turner, Sarah Goldfinger, J. R. Orci, Elwood Reid and Paul Zbyszewski all served as co-executive producers along with Carol Barbee and Shane Salerno, who were consulting producers. The season's twenty-four episodes were directed by thirteen different directors. Brad Turner accumulated the most credits with eight episodes, including the season finale. Matt Earl Beesley directed three episodes while Duane Clark and Chris Fisher directed two each. The remaining eight episodes were directed by Paul Edwards, Alex Zakrzewski, James Whitmore, Jr., Elodie Keene, Frederick E. O. Toye, Eric Laneuville, Larry Teng and Steve Boyum. CBS initially announced that a pilot for a possible Hawaii Five-O reboot had been ordered into production on February 18, 2010. Len Wiseman was announced as the director a few days later. Based on the strength of the pilot, the network ordered Hawaii Five-0 to series on May 19, 2010. The pilot episode was originally released as an advance screening at Queen's Surf Beach in Waikiki on September 13, 2010. One week later, the season began airing on television on September 20, in the 10 pm (ET) timeslot on Mondays, on the 42nd anniversary the original show premiered. After five episodes aired, CBS gave the show a full season order on October 21. The fifteenth episode, "Kai eʻe", aired as a special episode following an AFC Championship Game on Sunday, January 23, 2011. The season finale, "Oiaʻiʻo", aired on May 16, 2011 at the same Monday timeslot. One day prior, on May 15, CBS announced that the show would be renewed for a second season. Reception Ratings The season premiered with 14.2 million viewers and a 3.9/11 ratings share among adults 18-49. Although the show was a highly rated new show, ratings were down from the premiere of CSI: Miami season eight, which occupied the same time slot the previous year. Ratings hit an all-time high with its fifteenth episode, "Kai eʻe", which was watched by 19.34 million viewers and garnered a 5.6 ratings share with adults 18-49. A ratings low came with the penultimate episode, "Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau", which earned 9.45 million viewers. The finale jumped by almost a million viewers and was seen by 10.41 million people. The season included the second largest gains in Digital video recorder (DVR) viewership from the 2010–11 season, behind Modern Family. It gained an average of 3.3 million more from live viewing. For the first season, Hawaii Five-0 was the 22nd most seen show in total viewership, averaging 11.96 million viewers. It was also the 33rd most seen show in the 18-49 demographic, with a 3.3 rating. Critical reception The season was met with generally positive reviews from critics. R. L. Shaffer of IGN rated the season eight out of ten, signifying a "great" season. Shaffer stated that although it was not "particularly refreshing," the season was "damn good, with great cinematography, solid performances and slick, stylized action and drama." Dave Trumbore of Collider stated "The new Five-O''plays like an action-packed combination of ''The A-Team's antics with the realism of The Shield. Though season one doesn't choose to go nearly as dark as many episodes of The Shield did, Alex O’Loughlin brings his physical presence and stunt training from that series into Five-O." Trumbore was also receptive towards the action sequences, which he felt was "one main sell of the show." Stuart Galbraith of DVD Talk had "many criticisms" with the season, but liked some aspects of the show because "clearly there's an attempt to draw from the best elements of the original series." Awards and nominations The first season was nominated for seven awards, two of which were won. The season was voted "Favourite New TV Drama" at the 37th People's Choice Awards. Keith Power and Brian Tyler also won the series a Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI) award. Scott Cann was nominated for a 68th Golden Globe Awards for Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film; Glee''actor Chris Colfer became the winner of the award. Series stunt coordinator Jeff David Cadiente was nominated for a 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Stunt Coordination in the episode "Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau", but lost to cable crime drama ''Southland. The first season was also nominated for three 2011 Teen Choice Awards; the season for Choice TV Show: Action, Daniel Dae Kim for Choice TV Actor: Action, and Grace Park for Choice TV Actress: Action. They lost to NCIS: Los Angeles, Nikita actor Shane West, and NCIS: Los Angeles actress Linda Hunt, respectively. Home video release The DVD box set of the first season was first released by CBS DVD and Paramount Home Entertainment in the United States (Region 1) on September 20, 2011, the United Kingdom (Region 2) on September 26, 2011, and Australia (Region 4) on December 1, 2011. The season was also released on Blu-ray disc in the US and UK on the same day as their DVD counterparts. The season box set consists of six discs, featuring all 24 episodes as well as bonus material including behind the scenes footage, deleted scenes, and audio commentaries on two episodes. References Category:Hawaii Five-0 Category:Hawaii Five-0 seasons Category:2010-11 television season